


A Bit More

by serpent_dancer05



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpent_dancer05/pseuds/serpent_dancer05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweat dripped down his forehead, plastering his hair to his face. His muscles shook and jumped from the strain he was exerting on them. Jack panted, his heart slamming against his ribcage so hard he thought it would bruise. He shifted, wincing at the flair of pain as he tried to adjust to the feeling. Um, no warnings that I can think of, nothing to graphic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit More

A Bit More

.

Sweat dripped down his forehead, plastering his hair to his face. His muscles shook and jumped from the strain he was exerting on them. Jack panted, his heart slamming against his ribcage so hard he thought it would bruise. He shifted, wincing at the flair of pain as he tried to adjust to the feeling. He was blindfolded, his remaining senses on high alert. He tilted his head, listening hard for any hint of sound. Goosebumps rose on his arms as cold air blew against him, drying his sticky sweat uncomfortably. He whimpered as another flair of pain shot up his spine. He held perfectly still.

"Relax, Jack," a soothing voice whispered in his ear. Jack jumped, swallowing a scream as his muscles contracted  painfully. "Shh, shh. It's almost over now. Just a bit longer."

"Please," Jack begged, his voice cracking. " _Please_ , I can't. I-I c-an't." A soft chuckle echoed around the room.

"And what will you give me in return, Jack?" The voice asked teasingly. "What do you have to give?"

"What do you want?" Jack gasped quickly, eagerly. "Whatever you want."

"Oh, there's a lot I could do with that." Jack groaned, twisting his body in search of a more comfortable position.

"Please, it _hurts_ ," Jack sobbed. "Please."

"If you can take a bit more. Just a bit longer and I'll let you go. Can you do that?"

_"Anything! Anything!"_ Jack agreed, nodding his head weakly. A hand gently slid down Jack's back. Jack arched his back, air hissing between his teeth.

"I knew I could break you," Pitch chuckled from behind Jack. Jack sobbed, defeated and drained of hope. Pitch gently brushed Jack's scar littered back again before he stepped back. "Don't scream. If you can take ten more without making a sound I'll let you down," Pitch bargained. He raised his arm and brought it back down swiftly, reveling in the loud crack of the whip as it connected with the bruised and bloodied flesh of Jack's back.


End file.
